The Life of a Superhero
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Kenny is tired of being ignored and mistreated and decided o stop being Mysterion, will he snap out of his depression adn save his friends when he's really needed? Or will he just hang up his cape and never think about it again, letting his friends die?


Disclaimer: I don't own South park.

* * *

><p>I'm dying. This is what I live for. I live to protect the people of my city. I've lived here my whole life. People know me as trash, as the garbage that they can just walk all over. But that's never made me hesitant to jump in front of a bullet for them. I've seen them all do good things, be good people. None of them deserve to die while I live on. In many ways it was thanks to my friends that I've grown into such a good person. Had I not had them when growing up… I'm not too sure where I'd be. They are the ones who showed me that people have a good side. All people do… Well, all except for one. That one person is a black dot on my pristine white view of the world. He plagues me. I loathe him. He screws with my head and refuses to allow me to be me. The good thing is though, he's dead now, so I don't really have to think about it. About three years ago I had the chance to save him and allow myself to die… But I found I couldn't. My body just wouldn't move. I wanted him to die. Even in his last moments of life he was a complete asshole. I just wished he'd changed, then he could still be alive right now. But it was either let him die, or one of my other friends. A good person. Somebody who really matters to me. Not only that, but that certain friend meant everything to another good person. There was no way that I could've let him die and let that douche bag live. Just no way.<p>

I gasp quietly and start tasting iron. I was stabbed. This wasn't as painful as some deaths. I watched, smiling as my attacker looked around for the woman I'd saved. He still wanted to rape her. I crossed my fingers, hoping he wouldn't get ballsy enough to rape me. In my weakened state, I'm not a hundred percent sure that I could fend him off. I'd called the police before I'd intervened so they should be here soon. I rolled onto my side, as to avoid drowning in my own blood. I never wanted to drown. It was just awful. My jeans felt uncomfortable with the thick wetness of my blood, but that was the least of my concerns. I had many other things to worry about. I heard the feint sound of sirens and grinned.

"Trash like you has no place out on the streets." I whispered in my half-dead state. I pulled out a gun from its hiding place behind my thigh. I held it sideways and put my ring finger on the trigger. I'd never once hit anybody with this gun. I only ever used it for times like these. When I couldn't physically restrain the crook for some reason, I pulled out the gun and waited for the police to arrive. He started to run and I ground my teeth. I was a perfect shot, but with the haze of all the pain and with the amount of blood I'd already lost my vision was blurred. I bit my bottom lip and forced myself to sit up. I tried to focus my eyes as well as I could and pulled the trigger. I heard him scream and saw blood squirt. "Damn!" I yelled as loud as my body would permit. I'd shot him. I was aiming for the ground in front of him, but instead hit his foot. "Sorry…" I whispered, feeling myself loose consciousness just as I saw the first police cruiser roll up.

I shook my head and forced myself to crawl away. I couldn't be found by the cops. Or rather, but corpse couldn't be found by the cops. This man didn't need to be charged with murder. Granted, he'd tried to kill me, but even after I died, I would live. I'm sure if I was an ordinary citizen, he wouldn't have stabbed me. Plus the fear in his eyes when that blade ripped through my flesh… He didn't need an extra charge. I crawled into a nearby ally and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, I could die.

-Two years ago-

"Stan!" A pale boy in a green hat yelled, waving at his boyfriend. The two were still in the closet about their relationship, but I knew about it. I smiled longingly and watched the two grin at each other and high five. I walked over to them, already bracing myself for the rejection. They turned to look at me as I approached, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey guys! You wunna play some video games later?" I asked cautiously. They used to be my two best friends, but now they cared more about each other and didn't have the time of day for me. They looked at me apologetically. I sighed inwardly, I knew it. It's like we were never friends in the first place. Didn't I matter to them at all anymore? Sure, one of our others friends died, but that didn't mean that we couldn't be friends anymore. It's like after his death, they stopped hanging around me. Like he was the reason they hung around, even though I knew that wasn't the truth. They didn't really like him all that much. But perhaps, It changed something. Like they though that since he was dead, they could blow me off because I wouldn't get angry like he would. They could just be by themselves and forget about me and all that we'd shared. But they were my best friends. Which is why none of it made any sense.

"Sorry, Kenny, we already have plans." The raven on the right answered. I usually just nodded and told them it was okay, but I was tired of being so jaded. I just wanted my friends back! I hated that they were dating.

"It's fine." I said coldly. "See you later, Kyle. You too, Stan." I spun and stormed away, angry at them. I knew they were good people, but that didn't mean that I had to be nice to them. No… Who I am in the daytime is much different than who I am at nighttime. Right now, I could be an asshole. I knew behind me the couple was secretly holding each others hands, completely having forgotten about the conversation we'd just had already. That's how little I mean to them now. I mean, this is reasonable with Kyle, but Stan? Stan always seemed more sympathetic. Perhaps that only applied with animals. I shook my head and started walking towards Stark's Pond. I enjoyed the calming nature of the pond, and around this time of year there wouldn't be any skaters. I just needed to get my mind off of the lovebirds who abandoned me. I just needed to forget everything for a moment. To remember all of the good old times. To remember when I could just show up at one of their houses and they would welcome me and make time for me because they cared.

"K-Kenny, is that you?" A soft, unsure voice said from behind me, I smiled. Butters. Cartman's death had hit him the hardest because he believed that him and the fat teen were best friends. But Cartman had only ever mocked him. The poor little boy. Since the death, I had been really nice to the boy, whenever I saw Butters I would stop and chat. But we only ever really hung out a few times..

"Butters! Hey man!" I was genuinely happy to see somebody who actually remembered me on my birthday, unlike Kyle and Stan. Butters was the only one to show up at my last birthday party.

"H-Hi Kenny!" Butter's smiled super big, happy to see his friend. I smiled too, though hidden by the hood of my parka, which I always kept tight around my head.

"How're you doing?" He slowed down so Butters could walk next to him. The blonde got the message and jogged up to meet the boy.

"Good. How're you?" Butters asked. I just shrugged my shoulders, still a little peeved about the whole Kyle and Stan thing. "W-Well, do you want to come over to my house and stay the night tonight? I asked my mom a week in advance, just like I'm suppose to." I grinned. It was nice that somebody was thinking of me. Butters had planned it a week ago! It wasn't just a 'hey, I'm bored and you're here, let's hang out' kind of thing. Butter's had actually thought about me when I wasn't around. I nodded yes, I could skip superhero duty for one night. Plus, it wouldn't be that difficult to sneak away in the middle of the night anyway. 

* * *

><p>Review please! -Lunar<p> 


End file.
